


I Miss The Rains...

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [108]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Rainy days “Come in here before you catch a cold.” Any pair





	I Miss The Rains...

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Rain

“What’cha looking at?”

Kylo hummed as he held his arm out for Hux to slot under, putting his arms around Kylo’s waist while he sipped from his coffee mug.

“Looks like rain,” he muttered eyes on the grey skies beyond the patio doors.

Hux stiffened beside him, causing Kylo to look at him with concern before he looked back out at the yellowed grass and withered flowers on their lawn. The first crack of thunder made them both jump, Kylo turning his head to press a kiss to Hux’s forehead, noticing how he practically vibrated with energy now.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked as he pulled back with a smile.

“I’ve missed the rain,” he said as the first, fat drops splattered on the glass.

“Should I have been watering you?” Kylo asked, smile wide.

Hux rolled his eyes as he slipped from Kylo’s embrace, flicking open the catch on the patio door to step out barefoot onto the concrete already darkened by the rain.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked, setting his coffee down, and wincing at the drops that were falling onto the doormat. “You’re going to get wet!”

Hux turned his face up to the sky, rain flowing down his face and darkening his hair.

“That’s the idea.”

Hux moved further out, dry blades of grass prickling his feet as he spun in slow circles in the downpour.

“Come in here before you catch a cold!”

“Come and get me!”

Kylo hesitated, then with a groan stomped out to the garden, feeling his shoulders draw up as the rain began to soak this t-shirt. Hux stopped his spin, lowering his arms and smiled as Kylo did his best to loom over someone of equal height, glaring as best as his rain-soaked hair would allow. Hux reached up and brushed Kylo’s hair aside, revealing his grumpy face and pressing kisses to the corner of each side of his mouth, and to the lines on his forehead.

“Happy now?” Kylo said.

“Mmm,” Hux said, his own hair plastered down against this skin. “Yes.”


End file.
